Addio, Finn
'Addio, Finn (precedentemente tradotto come '''Il Quarterback dal titolo inglese The Quarterback) è il titolo del terzo episodio della Quinta Stagione di Glee, il novantunesimo in tutto. Si tratta di un tributo all'attore Cory Monteith, il quale interpretava il personaggio di Finn Hudson nello show. L'episodio è stato scritto e diretto da Brad Falchuk in collaborazione con Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan e con la partecipazione speciale di Lea Michele. Le riprese sono iniziate il 23 agosto 2013, in parallelo con il precedente episodio ancora dedicato ai Beatles e alcune scene del quale hanno continuato ad essere girate anche in seguito. Murphy ha detto che "le scene delle performance presenti nell'episodio sono state provengono dal primo shooting perché gli attori e la produzione hanno avuto delle difficoltà a girarle". Successivamente ha anche aggiunto "Non ho mai visto dei colleghi che abbandonano la registrazione dell'episodio perché hanno lasciato la stanza rattristati". Cory Monteith, l'attore che interpretata Finn, sarebbe dovuto apparire nuovamente nella stagione dopo essere mancato in qualche episodio precedente a causa dei trattamenti di riabilitazione che ha seguito da marzo fino ad aprile del 2013. Purtroppo, l'attore è stato trovato morto in una camera d'albergo il 13 luglio 2013 per un mix di alcool e droghe. La nuova stagione dello show avrebbe girato attorno al suo personaggio, come richiesta da Monteith stesso, ma a seguito della tragica notizia i creatori di Glee hanno dovuto riunirsi e modificare rapidamente l'intera stagione e rimodellare le storyline trattate, dicendo anche che il futuro del telefilm si basava soltanto sulla decisione di Lea Michele di proseguire o meno con le riprese. Il presidente della Fox, Kevin Reilly, lo scorso 1° agosto 2013 ha annunciato alla Television Critics Association che la morte di Finn sarebbe stata trattata agli inizi della stagione e che non si sarebbe visto niente all'interno della puntata ma ci sarebbero stati solo dei riferimenti ad un funerale. Le canzoni tratte da questo episodio sono state aggiunte alla raccolta The Quarterback (EP) e la FOX ha dichiarato che tutti il ricavato dalla vendita delle canzoni verrà destinato in beneficienza. Inoltre, il cast di Glee è stato chiamato a sensibilizzare l'opinione pubblica sull'abuso di sostanze stupefacenti e mix fatali (video presenti in fondo alla pagina). Negli Stati Uniti la puntata è andata in onda il 10 ottobre 2013, registrando circa 7.400 milioni di telespettatori ed un rating di 2.9, in netto miglioramento rispetto all'episodio della Quarta Stagione intitolato Britney 2.0. In Italia è stato trasmesso in anteprima sottotitolata sul canale di Sky Uno l'11 ottobre 2013 alle 20:20, mentre è stato trasmesso interamente doppiato in italiano il 22 ottobre alle 21:10. Trama A qualche settimana di distanza dalla tragica morte di Finn, il Glee-Club originale e quello attuale si riuniscono per commemorare un loro amico ed onorarlo nel miglior modo che conoscono, cantando. Kurt, Burt e Carole fanno ordine tra gli oggetti personali di Finn, ritrovando il loro spirito di famiglia e ricordando il ragazzo rievocando alcuni ricordi legati a delle cose. Will cerca di aiutare gli altri a superare il difficile momento, ma non si concede il tempo necessario a sfogarsi. Anche Rachel torna alla William McKinley High School, con il cuore a pezzi. Riassunto L'episodio si apre in auditorium, dove le Nuove Direzioni si sono unite a vecchi membri del Glee-Club (Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, Puck e Mike) tutti vestiti di nero per dedicare la performance di Seasons of Love al loro amico Finn Hudson deceduto tre settimane prima. L'esibizione si conclude con una foto di Finn nei panni del quarterback che viene proiettata sullo sfondo. In seguito alla performance, la scena si sposta nell'appartamento di Bushwick, dove la voce di Kurt ci spiega come non possa nemmeno guardare l'abito che ha indossato per il funerale. Ci fa capire che si sta preparando per tornare a Lima, Ohio per una celebrazione in onore di Finn che è stata organizzata da Will. Ammirando la foto incorniciata di lui e Finn scattata il giorno del diploma, Kurt è deciso a non voler ricordare come Finn è morto, perché non è di interesse rilevante quanto il modo in cui ha vissuto e quel poco tempo che la vita gli ha concesso. Tornando alla William McKinley High School, nella sala insegnanti Emma e la Coach Beiste parlano di come la scuola e loro stesse stiano affrontando la morte di Finn. Emma, ancora affranta, le racconta di aver preparato un programma a sostegno dei ragazzi e dei loro sentimenti che non riescono ad esprimere, ma nessuno si è ancora presentato da lei. Sue si unisce alla conversazione e menzionando Finn con degli insulti ammette che le sembra il suo unico modo per ricordarlo, dopo aver piantato un albero nello stesso punto in cui beccò Finn e Quinn pomiciare per la prima volta. Più tardi, in Aula canto, Will scrive alla lavagna FINN, ringraziando tutti coloro che hanno potuto fare un salto a Lima per unirsi al Glee-Club e ricordare Finn nell'unico modo che conoscono: cantando. Durante la settimana i ragazzi potranno cantare una canzone che Finn ha cantato oppure qualcosa che ricorda loro un amico, ma Mercedes dice di non poter aspettare oltre e così, ricordando quando Finn cantava questa canzone per quella che credeva fosse la sua bambina. La ragazza parte in quarta sulle note di I'll Stand by You coinvolgendo man mano il resto del gruppo. Nella scena seguente, Sue e Kurt hanno una conversazione in presidenza, dove lei lo informa che l'albero che Kurt aveva portato per essere piantato nel campo da football adesso è scomparso a causa di atti di vandalismo. Sue vorrebbe di nuovo piantarlo, ma chiede a "Porcellana" altri venti dollari per un secondo albero. Quel pomeriggio, Kurt torna a casa sua, dove il padre Burt e Carole mettono in ordine la stanza di Finn suddividendo i suoi oggetti personali in vari scatoloni, con le cose da conservare, quelle da rivendere e quelle da donare. Lo sguardo di Kurt si posa inizialmente sul pallone da football che usò durante la sua prima partita quando si esibì con i Titans con il balletto di Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) (nella puntata La scoperta di un talento) e la "lampada da finocchio" che Finn aveva tanto disprezzato quando condivideva la camera con Kurt che l'aveva appena ridecorata secondo uno stile alla Marlene Dietricht (durante Teatralità). Burt decide di conservarla e metterla sulla scrivania che ha in officina, anche se Carole la ritiene orribile. Kurt decide di tenere anche il giaccone da football del fratello, dal momento che gli ricorda il modo in cui Finn camminava per i corridoi con fare da supereroe. Carole inizia a cedere lentamente, mostrando quanto la morte del suo unico figlio l'abbia segnata profondamente e quanto, svegliandosi al mattino, lentamente prende coscienza nuovamente della scomparsa di Finn ed ogni giorno è come ricevere ancora, ancora e ancora quella telefonata che le ha dato la notizia terribile. Alla fine, Carole prorompe in un pianto incontrollato e Burt e Kurt la abbracciano forte, seduti sul pavimento. L'indomani, Kurt si ritrova a fissare il cassonetto della spazzatura dove, qualche anno prima, i bulli lo gettavano. Puck gli si avvicina e pretende di ottenere il giaccone di Finn, dicendo che lui ha una stanza piena di ricordi mentre al migliore amico (Puck) non è rimasto nulla. Kurt rifiuta assolutamente di cederglielo. Poco dopo, Artie e Sam cantano Fire and Rain, coinvolgendo tutti i loro compagni. Santana non regge la pressione e lascia l'auditorium prima del termine della canzone, recandosi in corridoio per vedere il memoriale di Finn al suo vecchio armadietto. Qui, Santana incontra Dottie, Bree e altre Cheerios mentre spengono le candele. Bree le confessa che Sue è dietro a tutto questo e Santana prega Figgins di fare qualcosa, ma scopre che ormai è diventato un semplice bidello e così si dirige con fretta in presidenza, dove ha un litigio con Sue e, dopo aver alzato la voce ed averle confessato quanto l'ha detestata sin dall'inizio e quanto la disprezza adesso per il suo errato comportamento nei confronti di Finn, le dà uno spintone, lasciando l'ufficio. Intanto, Tina si reca da Emma in quanto è triste per il suo look, dato che ha ripreso a vestirsi di nero e teme che questo possa riportarla alla sua fase goth. Per consolarla, Emma le consegna diversi opuscoli per aiutarla a venire fuori da questo tragico momento. Will saluta Tina ed entra a parlare con Emma, la quale gli fa notare che è stato l'unico a non piangere durante il funerale e che non sta dando sfogo ai suoi sentimenti. Nel frattempo, negli spogliatoi del liceo, Puck parla con la Coach Beiste, la quale lo sprona a non tenersi dentro la rabbia e a buttare fuori tutto il suo dolore. Inoltre, la Beiste ha scoperto che è stato Puck ha rimuovere l'alberello dal terreno, dato che è l'unico, forse, a cui non è rimasto niente dell'amico. Dopo qualche lacrima e un forte abbraccio, Puck sembra aver cambiato idea. La prossima ad esibirsi è proprio Santana, la quale dopo aver buttato lì un bel po' di commenti cattivelli su Finn, canta If I Die Young e si commuove, rifiutando di terminare l'esibizione ed allontanandosi dagli abbracci delle Nuove Direzioni, gridando e correndo verso l'auditorium. Kurt la segue e le parla con chiarezza. Santana gli rivela che avrebbe voluto sorprendere tutti dicendo, per una volta, cose carine sul conto di Finn, ma era un po' imbarazzata nel farlo. Kurt le chiede di parlarne con lui e così Santana gli legge alcuni aneddoti che si era appuntata su un foglio prima della sua esibizione. Dopo averne letti alcuni, Santana è di nuovo sul punto di dare sfogo alle lacrime e per evitare che qualcuno la veda in quello stato pietoso, supplica Kurt di lasciarla da sola. Il ragazzo obbedisce e, prima di congedarsi, le pone sulle spalle il giaccone di Finn. In Aula canto, Puck afferra una chitarra e canta No Surrender, ricordando i bei momenti trascorsi con il suo migliore amico. Viene interrotto in seguito da una furibonda Santana, la quale lo accusa di aver rubato il giaccone mentre lei dormiva in infermeria. Puck tenta di scagionarsi, ma i sospetti ricadono su di lui per il suo comportamento egoista con l'alberello. Santana fa una visita a Sue per scusarsi con lei, ma la preside le dice che ogni cosa che ha detto era giusta e che si sente a pezzi pensando che Finn è morto con l'idea di una Sylvester acida che lo detestava. Confessa di aver saputo che Finn era un bravo ragazzo nonché insegnante provetto e stava già gustando l'idea di insegnare al suo fianco per altri trent'anni, quando poi si è ritrovata vuota, di fronte al nulla e senza avere la possibilità di cambiare lo stato delle cose. Per sbollire la rabbia, le Nuove Direzioni si riuniscono davanti all'armadietto di Finn e pongono delle bacchette da batteria insieme al resto degli oggetti in suo ricordo. Kitty sottolinea che è una cosa un po' smielata, ma poi spunta Rachel a definirlo "perfetto". Rachel è vestita di bianco ed indossa la collanina con la scritta "Finn". Chiede che i suoi amici non la trattino con i guanti bianchi e poi spiega come si sentisse sola prima di conoscere Finn. La prima canzone che cantò con lui è la stessa che ora vuole dedicargli: Make You Feel My Love. Rachel è visibilmente provata dalla scomparsa del suo fidanzato e sul culmine dell'esibizione riesce a ricacciare indietro le lacrime, per poi sfogarsi. Santana esce dalla presidenza ed appiccica ovunque degli annunci sul giaccone, usando una finta ricompensa da diecimila dollari come esca per ritrovare il giubbotto. Will le si avvicina e la consola. Puck e la Beiste ammirano l'albero che è tornato al suo posto e si scolano una birra analcolica. Puck spiega alla sua coach che si unirà all'Air Force e si lamenta di quanto sia dura non avere più un amico a cui confidare tutto. Beiste gli dice di darci dentro con la sua vita e di non farsi ammazzare, ma Puck la sta già salutando da lontano e parte a razzo con la sua motocicletta. Rachel e Will sono rimasti soli in Aula canto e lei gli mostra una targa commemorativa che ha fatto elaborare da alcune mani esperte. La targa mostra una foto di Finn all'ultimo anno e sotto una sua citazione: "The show must... go all over the place... or something". Will, tornato a casa, si sdraia sul divano ed estrae dalla sua cartellina la giacca di Finn, assaporandone "l'odore" e stringendola come se il vero Finn fosse ancora lì dentro. Dopo qualche istante, preso dalla nostalgia, il professore inizia a piangere a singhiozzare, mentre Emma entra in casa e si siede accanto a lui, confortandolo. Canzoni *Per l'occasione è stato rilasciato The Quarterback (EP) Guest Cast Guest Cast *Amber Riley è Mercedes Jones *Mark Salling è Noah Puckerman *Jayma Mays è Emma Schuester *Harry Shum Jr. è Mike Chang *Mike O'Malley è Burt Hummel *Dot-Marie Jones è Shannon Beiste *Romy Rosemont è Carole Hudson-Hummel *Iqbal Theba è Preside Figgins *Erinn Westbrook è Bree Co-Stars *Pamela Chan è Dottie Kazatori Non accreditati *Chelsea è Jordan Stern Curiosità *In questa stagione, i primi tre episodi sono tutti tributi. I primi due un tributo ai Beatles mentre il terzo in memoria di Cory Monteith e del suo personaggio, Finn Hudson. *Il titolo "The Quarterback" si riferisce ad un ruolo, che era quello di Finn Hudson, in una squadra di football. *Tutto il ricavato dalla vendita delle canzoni sarà donato in beneficienza. Scene tagliate *Una scena con le Nuove Direzioni in corridoio che portano degli oggetti al memoriale di Finn ed una scena in cui sono presenti delle Cheerios. *La scena in cui Rachel piange sulla spalla di Schuester, che la abbraccia mentre entrambi osservano la targa commemorativa di Finn appesa ad una parete in Aula canto. *Non si sa se queste scene verranno poi pubblicate o se saranno inserite nei DVD della stagione. Galleria di foto FinnNecklace LeaMicheleRachelBerry.png Corytributejanetwitter.png 3e7bd8d611cd11e3a2f822000a1f985f_7.jpg Base.jpg E698482e11cd11e3ab2122000a9f4dc5_7.jpg Tumblr_msl1xuHgp51r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_mso104OQIx1s57bimo1_1280.jpg|Santana Lopez nell'auditorium del McKinley Trailers.jpg BS421HZCEAAB1ht.jpg Glee-tribute-656x349.png TheQuarterbackEP.jpg Glee-cory-monteith-tribute-656x299.png Finnforever.png PromoFarewelltoFinn2.gif PromoFarewelltoFinn6.gif PromoFarewelltoFinn8.gif WillandRachel_promo_TheQuarterback.png Zackbrooke.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0008.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0010.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0011.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0013.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0019.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0040.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0042.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0043.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0047.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0049.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0053.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0061.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0063.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0070.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0092.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0093.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0227.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0234.jpg IfIDieYoung Santana.png Makeyoufeelmylove.jpg TheQuarterback by Vik.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0498.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0503.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0518.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0669.jpg Nosurrender.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0237.jpg 5x03. The Quarterback.mkv0247.jpg Tumblr muioznJnvW1qfphyto5 250.gif Tumblr muioznJnvW1qfphyto2 250.gif Tumblr muioznJnvW1qfphyto6 250.gif Tumblr muioznJnvW1qfphyto8 250.gif Tumblr muioznJnvW1qfphyto3 250.gif Tumblr muioznJnvW1qfphyto7 250.gif Tumblr muioznJnvW1qfphyto1 250.gif Tumblr muioznJnvW1qfphyto4 250.gif 1000px-Tumblr_muheygLzJH1qd8eico1_1280.jpg Tumblr mv4nvhBVcV1re4avuo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mv4rcaxSBa1s0mjh2o1 500.jpg Video Navigazione en:The Quarterbackes:Episodio:The Quarterback Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 5 Episodi Categoria:Episodi Tributo